


A Positive Sign

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A ten year friendship leads to this, Breasts, Extended clitorous, FTM Robbie Rotten, M/M, My only, Oliver mah cock, Pussy on a man, Robbies got titties, Sportacus is a virgin, This is for you my best friend, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, Uncut Sportacus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, foreskin, my one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only eggplant Robbie would ever voluntarily put inside of him.





	A Positive Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bitch (Oli_Octo)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bitch+%28Oli_Octo%29).



> Just in case I do recieve a bit of anger for the crudeness of this, I am a FTM Trannyman. I am a Transguy who has the body part described in this story. Don't be a little hoe, don't get so offended.

In all retrospect Robbie really should have locked his bathroom door.

It's just after an extremely hard day of doing nothing, eating nothing but sugar, sugar and more sugar, meddling (and failing) to get rid of that blasted elf for good and ruin those annoying brats day he needed some time to recuperate and collect his thoughts. Since resting his eyes often led to jackshit nowhere the next best thing was a soothing hot soak and a few hours on his incredibly warm plush chair watching his favorite shows.

So after dropping down into his dark, villainous lair the first thing Robbie did was strip. His shoes, his socks, his vest, his long sleeve shirt, his high pants, and then finally his binder and underwear. His chest was expectedly sore with a few bruises here and there usually depending on how strenuous his day was with the elf and those spoiled little runts, and today was especially strenuous.

Yikes.

He swore the next time he saw that stupid troll-like lunatic he would...he would… oooh he didn't know exactly what he would do but it would be bad. Or painful, preferably both. 

The door to his bathroom slammed open and a growling naked Robbie Rotten stormed in, he aggressively pulled the curtains to his tub open and jerkily turned the knob to start filling the tub with hot water.  
Robbie started to pace slightly as he grumbled out curses to a certain pointy eared freak that, thank god, wouldn't be coming around here any soon. 

“Stupid damn Sportacuck. How dare he suggest I be ‘more like him’.” Robbie sloppily mimicked the health nut of a hero. “As If I want to walk around with biceps bigger than my own head. Go choke on an apple you self-obsessed, dimwitted, Carrot-eating, stupid JERK!”

Robbie stomped his foot ignoring the toiletries that fell off of the side of his large tub. For a week, literally the most dreadful, drawn out week of Robbie’s life, that hyperactive maniac had been stalking his every move waiting for him to make even the slightest appearance in public so he could wait on his every move like some pathetic lost wide eyed puppy.

Robbie would be on his way to the store to do his bi-weekly shopping when a blue blur would come flipping his way out of nowhere with, ‘Hello Robbie! Are you going shopping today? I can help you with your groceries!’

Robbie would be on his way to the bakery when coincidently (really Robbie's starting to believe it's not so much of a coincidence) Sportacus would be jogging or doing an outrageous amount of push-ups nearby and just so happen to cross paths with him. No matter how many times Robbie told him to go away he still followed behind him excitedly like an imprinted duckling.

Robbie would be sunbathing on his favorite park bench when the overbearing shadow of, you guessed it, Sportachump would tower over him happily. Always there, always persistently trying to lure Robbie into a game of hide N’ seek, or tag, or hopscotch, or basketball, or soccer, or baseball, or whatever the hell the Sports elf felt like doing with the kids that day.

It was pathetic.

It was also a bit frightening as he could literally jump out of anywhere at anytime at anyplace. The only place he hadn't tried showing up was Robbie's lair, though he wasn't even sure how long it would be before the elf found a way to get to Robbie inside of his own domain. Every time a random noise would sound inside of Robbie's home he expected to turn around and come face to face with a pair of outrageously blue eyes, that almost looked violet in certain lightings, and ridiculous facial hair.

Robbie watched the water fill the tub impatiently tapping his foot on his tiled floor. After his bath he was going straight to the kitchen and he was getting the more calorie filled, sugar ridden cake he had and he was going to devour every, single, bite. Just to spite that hyperactive nuisance. 

He started pacing as his irritation got the best of him. Who was he to say Robbie wasn't healthy enough? Robbie looked fine, and he felt, shockingly so, just as fine. So what If he couldn't do back flips like Sportaflop or balance all five kids on his biceps (was that really necessary???), or y'know run for long periods of time. He did have to bind his chest, and too much grueling exercise in those death traps wasn't exactly the safest thing to do. But the matter of the fact was that Robbie loved himself just the way he was. Well, most of him….

During Robbie's insistent pacing he completely missed the fallen toiletries that littered the floor until he felt something squish underneath his foot and his feet slipped out from under him.

WHAM

Robbie back and head connected with his cold bathroom flooring with a painful thud that left his ears ringing with its intensity. His hands flew up to his head to try and soothe the ringing but it stayed persistent. Through the sound he could faintly hear the hatch to his home opening and the sound of feet making impact as said owner stuck the landing perfectly. You had to be fucking kidding him.

“Robbie?!” Came a loud voice, the sound of frantic beeping drew near as Sportacus headed towards the directing of Robbie's bathroom. His crystal was going haywire with its frantic beeping and Sportacus quickened his pace, barely sparing a glance to the shredded clothing that trailed to his destination. What was that black thing? Was that some sort of weird… bra? 

Meanwhile Robbie was in pain, both emotional and physical. The sound of his nemesis’ voice followed by the odd pulsing of his brain made consciousness hellish. His head hurt, his foot felt sore, and his back was numb. He lay on his bathroom floor clutching his head on his back with his legs wide open.

As Sportacus reached the obvious source of his crystals beeping he flung the door open. 

When the pounding in Robbie's head settled the first thing that met him when he opened his eyes was contact with a very confused Sports Elf. The silence was unbearable and Robbie was as frozen as a deer about to be hit by a car. The confusion in his eyes as he looked over Robbie's naked bare body quickly turned into shock which then transpired into hot and heavy embarrassment. The skin of his face grew as red as one of his beloved Sportacandy and Robbie found his to be not that far off.

“R-Robbie?” Meek and pathetic is what he sounded like to Robbie.

“Get OUT!” Robbie quickly moved to sit up. One hand stayed rubbing his sensitive head while the other swiped uselessly as the too far away fool, who was just sitting there. Staring.

Sportacus seemed torn. Robbie was obviously in a bit of pain and a fall like that was not something to just blow off, but oh gods the embarrassment. He had no idea Robbie was a girl? But…. His height and his voice and his broad shoulders and his lack of curves. He never seemed like a girl, Sportacus and the kids never saw him as a girl, and yet, he was staring right into Robbie Rotten’s vagina.

Realizing his lack of movement Sportacus moved to help Robbie up.

“Here let me hel-” Robbie kicked at Sportacus and Sportacus’ face got redder in embarrassment as he watched Robbie's soft small breasts jiggle, he felt as If he were about to passed out.

“NO YOU IDIOT GET THE FUCK OUT!” Sportacus recoiled as If struck and immediately backed up towards the door.

“Right, I'm so sorry! I'm really so-” Sportacus turned and ran straight into the door frame. Had Robbie not have just been brutally mortified and embarrassed he would have been amused at the sound Sportacus made, sort of like a dog right as it got ran over. The elves clutched his nose and briskly walked out softly shutting the door behind him.

Robbie looked to the side and the squished face of a red horned rubber duckie greeted him. Robbie Rotten has never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

Concurrently, Sportacus sat in Robbie's orange chair silently. His hand came back bloody from his nose and he was very cautious to not spill a single drop onto Robbie's favorite chair. 

Sportacus has never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

Of Course he figured he would find Robbie undressed in there, if the trail of clothing leading to the door had anything to say about it. But Sportacus had NOT been expecting to see that, even worse he had handled it like a complete idiot. The thought made Sportacus frown. Oh gods, Robbie was going to think he was a complete utter buffoon now. Would he even want to talk to him after this? Should he just leave? Would Robbie be even more angrier with him if he just left after something like that?

The sounds of the bathtub being turned off caught his attention and the creak of the bathroom door opening made the blue hero tense, half expecting Robbie to come out yelling he shifted anxiously. There was only silence.

“.....I suppose you may have a few questions.” Sportacus slowly turned to face the bathroom door where Robbie was standing near the door frame. He was wrapped in rather soft looking bathrobe that was tied tightly around the waist and his arms crossed around his broad chest. He glared at Sportacus with the intensity of the sun, his expression hellish. Sportacus found himself at loss for words.

As he moved to stand up Robbie walked forward motioning for him to sit back down. Sportacus has never been more eager to sit still in his entire life, he clutched his bloody hand to his face tighter and looked to the half fae.

“Good gods man clean yourself up. And don't bleed on my furniture you dumb animal.” Sportacus sprung back up so fast his nose gushed a bit and he had to use both hands to hold it all in. As he moved towards the kitchen he heard Robbie sigh impatiently.

Robbie was uncomfortable. Here he stood in his own living room, in the safety and comfort of his own home feeling like an outsider. He stood in his living room nude except for the comfort of his favorite bathrobe waiting for some bloody stupid elf to get back from washing his own blood off of his handsome face. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when it came to Sportacus and him in his home, alone. Naked, for the most on his part.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on old fantasies, he had a problem. Sportacus found out. Sportacus knew now that Robbie wasn't always a Robbie, and he didn't know how he would process that information. What if he told the town? No, it wasn't like Robbie ACTUALLY cared what those dull, uneducated cretins thought. It's just… spending so many years hiding something as important as this left a few worries to fester and thrive in the back of his mind. 

Physical and emotional relationships were always put to the side and many family ties had been severed over Robbie's decision to transition, but living as Robert Rotten was by far the best decision Robbie had ever made. His happiness was his top priority, not the comfort and pleasure of others. So, so what If some Sportself with severe adhd didn't like him? He wasn't exactly his big fan either.

His musing was cut short as said blue menace returned and Robbie’s arms twisted tighter around himself, his right hand clutching his left lapel tightly.

Sportacus was shirtless.

He smiled shyly to Robbie as If he were embarrassed to be caught half-naked (seriously for WHAT? The guy was infuriatingly gorgeous) and motioned to his now red-stained white shirt that was held to his nose.

“I uhm.. I had to reset my nose.” Came the confirmation Robbie didn't need. Blue vest and annoying crystal clutched in one hand, his tanned muscled chest was fully on display to Robbie. Oh boy was he ripped.

“Just sit down.” Sportacus quickly moved back onto Robbie's precious, plush chair. Both men stared at eachother awkwardly, one’s eyes shifting away as the other made contact. The silence grew. And grew. And grew. And grew.

“What do you know about Transgender people?” Sportacus looked up at him with puppy dog blues. He seemed to draw into himself at Robbie's voice, poor guy probably felt more and more embarrassed by the minute as they both tried to avoid discussing their little bathroom incident.

“Robbie, I don't know what Transgender even means.” Robbie sighed. Of Course he wouldn't, which made this about a hundred times more complicated. 

“Okay. Alright.” Robbie tapped his foot trying to think of a way to describe himself to his enemy. Robbie’s foot tapping slowly progressed into small shuffles which immediately steadied into confined pacing. Sportacus, being the annoying patient, goodie-goodie, hyperactive puppy that he was, waited patiently for Robbie to collect his thoughts, hand still pressing that white red-stained terribly tight shirt to his face. The bleeding seemed to have lessened considerably but a few fat drops escaped now and then.

Big achingly-innocent beautiful blue eyes peered at Robbie following the motion of his pacing. Sportacus abdominal muscle twitched as he leaned back a bit and Robbie started. God's he absolutely hated that air headed jock’s build. Like a walking, breathing, living boulder. 

“I wasn't born a boy.” Sportacus seemed to understand that now was the time to listen by the way he perked up.

“I um… I don't mean to be rude but um… I can tell.” Sportacus shrunk once more from the intensity of the glare Robbie threw at him. “I mean not like that! I would have never have guessed before seeing you- I mean I never figured before today!” 

“Just shut up Sportadumb. You're digging yourself a deeper grave.” Sportacus got that usual look on his face, the one he got whenever Robbie insulted him, like a fucking kicked puppy.

It was that look that stalled Robbie from digging into the blue kangaroo any further.

Robbie paused and looked over Sportacus with interest: golden skin, sapphire eyes, blinding smile, incredible jawline, thin masculine lips, and all  
wrapped up in a body that looked like it was built to fuck. God's Robbie would never admit it aloud but Sportacus was gorgeous. What he would give for the taste of those thin lips on his own plush pair. What wouldn't he give for a taste of Sportacus in general? Fuck.

While that certain train of thought was not completely foreign to the half-fae, he had never had said object of his lust (and affection) half-naked in his presence. Sitting in his favorite chair. 

“But I suppose I should forgive you.” Robbie purred stalking towards Sportacus like a panther on a prowl. Once he was in close proximity, nearly kneeling over the man really, he plucked the hideous blue cap from off of his head threading his fingers through soft blonde locks. 

He had never seen the elf look so confused in his life. Nearly made Robbie stop.

Sportacus’ nose had stopped bleeding by then and his ruined shirt really only stayed in his grasp as a barrier between him hands and Robbie. His face felt as if it were about to melt from how warm it was.

But then Robbie leaned in so close that they were nearly nose to nose and Sportacus had never felt such a burning sensation before in his cheeks and in his, stomach?

“You wouldn't really understand unless you've had a close, personal, educational experience.” Robbie smelt sweet like vanilla but also a bit like the blueberries that Sportacus could never really persuade him to eat, it was enough to make Sportacus’ head spin and the tingly-burning sensation in his stomach spread.

“I-I um… Y-Yeah.” Sportacus dumbly stumbled over his words as Robbie ran his fingers through the elf’s hair. He preened as Robbie played with his hair. It felt nice.

Robbie grinned at Sportacus like a famished cat. There was something lethal about the way he slowly crept into Sportacus’ lap, it was obscene, the image of how he looked sitting on Sportacus in nothing but his expensive bathrobe. Sportacus politely kept his hands to himself and maintained eye contact. There was an odd uncomfortable throbbing in his pants that he wasn't sure what to do with. It wasn't the first time he had felt it, whatever it was,he just usually ignored it until it went down or exercised until IT went down. Oddly enough most of them only showed up whenever Robbie was around. Or whenever Robbie bent over in front of him. Sportacus didn't know what to make of it, nor what to do with it.

Robbie looked down to Sportacus’ ruined shirt, which was still stuck in Sportacus’ death grip, with a perked brow, he motioned towards it with a small grin.

“You wanna touch?” Robbie asked with amusement in his voice.

“What do you mea-” Sportacus made an odd choking noise, Robbie had undone the front of his robe and the unwanted article of clothing slumped seductively only held up by Robbie's forearms. Sportacus was shocked beyond words, he wasn't sure exactly what he should say?

Maybe saying ‘woah’ then trailing off dumbly was a bit…. Well dumb.

Robbie was truly gorgeous. He wasn't as thin as his choice of clothing made him seem, there was a bit of natural muscle. His skin looked soft to the touch, like silk but well NOT silk because obviously it's skin. Pale skin littered with beauty marks and soft bruises no doubt from his usual exploits. Sportacus’ eyes trailed up from Robbie toned stomach-

And widens so much he feared they would roll right out of his head.

Soft, firm breast with hard erect nipple looked at Sportacus who stared right back like a deer in the headlights. They moved with Robbie's chest as he inhaled and exhaled. 

“I said you could touch.” Robbie took the shirt out of his hands and tossed it somewhere behind the chair, grabbing Sportacus’ hands he moved the palms to grip his waist. Robbie was warm to the touch, and the tiny sigh he let out made it clear to the Sports elf he enjoyed the warmth of his hands as well. Robbie began pleasantly caressing his chest so Sportacus did the same, moving his hands over Robbie's hips rubbing around to his lower back. It earned him a hum of appreciation that made Sportacus smile slightly. A roll of Robbie's hips and Sportacus tensed. 

“Fuck you're hard.” The robe still acted as a barrier between Sportacus’ eyes and below Robbie's tummy. He could see the movement of the fae’s hip as they circled and ground into his own and Sportacus’ let out an embarrassing noise. It was warm, and wet. Very wet from the spot of moisture it left on Sportacus’ too tight pants.

A hand gripped Sportacus’ chin and his blue eyes met Robbie's gray as Robbie's face came towards his own, he moved his head back into the couch in accord. Robbie's head snapped back.

“What are you doing?” He used the tone he always used when Sportacus’ did things he wasn't too fond of.

“What are YOU doing?” Sportacus’ questioned in return. Robbie have a pinched expression and would have moved to get off of Sportacus had Sportacus not held him down my his waist. He wanted a genuine answer but he also wanted Robbie to stay where he was.

“I don't know what you're doing.” Sportacus resumed the rubbing trying to calm Robbie down. Robbie stared down at him.

“You mean….” Sportacus tilted his head like curious dog.

“I mean…?” 

“You're a virgin.” Sportacus blushed.

“I mean I've never known what to do with…”

“You learn anything about the body at that little elf school of yours, Sportachump?” Sportacus thought back. Of Course they had learned basic biology, like how to properly care for their body. Which foods to feed it, how and what parts did their individual tasks, how to safely push it's limits.

“Well yeah we learn-”

“What about your dick?” It was very blunt. Blunt enough to make his face incredibly hot which traveled to the pointy ears that Robbie now found amusement in toying with. “You learn how to play with that?”

“N-no.” Robbie’s face looked an odd mixture of amusement and pity. With one last tug on Sportacus’ ear, Robbie sighed and rubbed his chin in thought.

“Alright. Strip.” At Sportacus’ face he snorted, “Strip! I can't punch your V-card with your clothes on stupid.”

He may have seemed to bit too eager at the way he quickly shimmied out of his pants.

“Hm, thin fabric.” Robbie ground his sex back down. His opposite hand went to the Sports elves opposite ear to trace its point. “Must be able to feel quite allot.”

“I'm also guessing that you don't know what these are.” He pointed to his breast. 

“You put these,” His hands. “On them.”

“Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that Robbie?” The feeling of Robbie grinding on his lap made it a bit hard to think clearly but Sportacus tried his best to grit out his concern.

“Eh, it's not like they'll be here forever SportaCuck.” He pushed his chest forward presenting them, “C'mon, just touch them.”

He did and boy was he right about them. Soft, yet firm in his hands. Their light weight felt comfortable in his hand. Robbie guided him in massaging the perky tits, pinching and pulling the nubs until they were red and stiff and Robbie began breathing heavier. An idea popped into Sportacus’ head.

He took one of the angry red nipple into his mouth.

The noise that came from Robbie was reward enough as Sportacus began ravishing the nipple with his tongue. A hand crept into his hair playing with the softest ones in the back as he kissed the pale skin around the areola.

“Mm, god yes that's a good boy.” A breathless moan as Sportacus switched to its twin. “God you're making me so wet baby.”

Robbie seemed content to let him have his fun until a hand pushed his head away. With a small whine Sportacus tried to go back to his fun but Robbie only once again shoved him away.

The cold air of Robbie's lair made Sportacus suck in a breath of air as it hit his vulnerable crotch when Robbie moved off of him. Sportacus moved to follow Robbie's body but a shove had his back, back against the chair. Robbie on his knees at the edge, hands moving upwards on his thighs. The bulge in his underwear seem to excite Robbie as he grinned as if he had won the lottery.

“Doesn't look too bad, let get a closer look, yeah?” His hands stray towards the center and one of his hands disappeared into the functional fly of the blue underwear.

Sportacus inhaled sharply, the warmth of Robbie's hand touching him there made his body erupt with warmth. He could feel the blood in his body rush towards his face and his crotch. His stomach fluttered as Robbie moved the fabric over to expose him.

Robbie's mouth made an attractive ‘o’ shape as he took in Sportacus’ sporty cock, so hard it could do push-ups. Pulling back the foreskin of the uncut cock revealed a flushed tip that practically drooled pre-cum as Robbie eased the penises loose skin down. He felt Sportacus shiver under him, mouth gently parted in awe as he stared down with furrowed brows and half-lidded eyes. Robbie stroked watching on in giddiness as more precum beaded at the top and rolled down.

Pulling the foreskin all the way down Robbie licked a single strip across the tip that had Sportacus bucking his hips up with a grunt. Pulling away with a grimace Robbie shifted the pressure he applied as he slowly stroked Sportacus, the salty-sweet taste of him heavy on his tongue. Robbie was never much of a fan of the savory variety, much more a sweet-addict. 

Sportacus’ cock happily twitched as it once again received oral stimulation, Robbie licked around the tip slowly transitioning from skittish kitten licks to broad swipes of his tongue.

Sportacus was a mess. A moaning, groaning, limp, pleasured mess. He was experiencing things he has never experience before and he wasn't sure how his body was supposed to react to it, how HE was supposed to react to it. A flick of Robbie's tongue against the flushed tip of Sportacus’ cock had him letting out a choked groan, his breath stuttering as Robbie went further down encasing more of Sportacus into his mouth.

Robbie nearly gagged as Sportacus hit the back of his throat. The width of him filled Robbie's mouth generously although the length was a bit much, overall the weight of his throbbing dick felt great on Robbie's tongue. His pre-come wasn't overly salty, much to Robbie's delight it was a bit sweeter than any other man he's ever had in his bed.

Robbie preened under the noises he forced out of the Blue elf. Every groan and pant was sweet delightful music to his ear, and only motivated him to make the blowjob nastier and messier. Saliva and the smallest amount of pre-cum dribbled down his chin as Sportacus’ hips were able to force a bit more into Robbie's mouth, which didn't at all make Robbie lose his rhythm cause Mama Rotten didn't raise no bitch, so he took it all in stride and pulled back before easing his mouth back down. He relaxed his throat, inhaled a bit on the way up, and went back down to take the happily twitching organ.

It all went well until Sportacus abruptly came in his mouth before pulling himself free. A few stripes painted across Robbie's face and chest and Robbie's mouth fell open in anger. He opened his eyes to glare at a very red, very embarrassed Sportacus before rolling his eyes and moving up to sit back on Sportacus’ lap. With Sportacus finishing way before he was supposed to there was no way Robbie was walking away from this empty handed.

Sportacus immediately moved into Robbie's space.

“Mm. No.” Robbie evaded the kiss. He sighed as the sticky mess met the cool air of his lair, he hated to ruin a perfectly good robe but…. Ah fuck it. He removed the rest of the robe and used it to clean his chest and face.

Sportacus looked like he desperately wanted to protest Robbie's rejection of his kiss but Robbie was able to efficiently distract him. A few kisses and nips to that chiseled jaw and Robbie sucked in the tip of one of those pointy ears into his mouth. With a small chuckle that rumbled his chest Robbie licked down the shell of his ear thoroughly making Sportacus wilt like a dying flower. 

Sportacus startled when Robbie grabbed one of his hands. Robbie didn't let his attention stray from Sportacus’ ear and just guided the strong calloused hand to his sex. The pure warmth of it surprised him, sort of like a hot summer's day spent outside playing sports under the hot blistering sun. Sportacus liked it. Allot.

Robbie's little whimper as Sportacus took initiative, curiously pinching the extended clitorous that lay erect and aroused before slowly sliding his fingers down moist heat to gently massage his labia. More moisture gushed from Robbie's core at the Sports elf’s persistent prodding, a stray trail leaked down his thigh. Sportacus finger went further back stopping right above his hole and Robbie growled in frustration before biting the perfect jawline available to him. He needed the blue little fuck to get this show on the road.

With every roll of his hips penetration was evaded. Sportacunt would move his hand with Robbie's hips or would move back up to play with Robbie's clitorous, which yes was nice but Robbie needed dick. Needed to BE dicked. So with a dark grumble Robbie gripped Sportacus’ hands, extended his pointer and middle finger, and sunk down on them. The gasp he received was well ignored as he ground into the two fingers with a delighted moan. The callous of his hand aroused Robbie and the width of just those two fingers felt amazing inside of Robbie's soaked pussy. The stretch was great, the grind was great, just everything in general about it was great.

Great.

Would be allot better than just great If Sportacus would stop sitting there like a fucking corpse and actually participate.

But then alas his small slow neanderthal brain seemed to have kicked into high gear because those two glorious fingers began to pump into Robbie and everything was suddenly more than great, it was fan-fucking-tastic. Robbie's body took everything it could get from Sportacus with greed, every twist of his fingers with Robbie's pulsing cunt or the way his thumb seemed to somehow get the memo and began lovingly stroking his clit along with. Robbie's low mewls began to grow in sound, slowly but surely becoming open mouth moans of ecstasy. Suddenly it was like he couldn't get enough. His mouth hungrily tracing Sportacus jugular, his hands tracing over delicious pectoral and abdominal muscles. 

It wasn't long before Robbie felt that familiar pressure in his lower area, that spike in pleasure before the dam broke and Robbie clenched tightly and came while being fingered through it. It was amazing and breathtaking at the same time, Sportacus never broke his rhythm as Robbie trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Even attempted to keep going with Robbie's sensitive pussy before Robbie lifted himself off of the elf’s hand. 

Robbie became limp against Sportacus’ chest actually letting himself be cradled and coddled by Sportacus who pulled him close. A twitch against his thigh had him sighing deeply. 

“Give me a few minutes and I'll be good to go.” Robbie mumbled against Sportacus’ neck, and small grunt was his only reply. Robbie rolled his eyes as Sportacus’ began to lightly thrust his wet cock against his inner thigh, stupid elves with their stupid fast refractory period. 

Putting a inch or two between them Robbie gripped the thick meaty rod and stroked it a few times. Sportacus’ chest gave an odd purr, thicker and deeper than a cat's but just as soothing. Hands tighten on his hips as Robbie pressed the tip at his entrance and rocked his hips. Robbie gave a mischievous snicker at the tortured groan Sportacus let out, hips thrusting up in a fruitless endeavor to penetrate his hot sex. Hands tightened and Robbie was about to move himself away from Sportacus’ sex but with a tug and a thrust of his hips Sportacus breached Robbie's tight hole in a smooth stroke burying himself half way.

“Careful you idiot!” Robbie hissed between gritted teeth. The foreign stretch of penetration burned a bit but Robbie's was well relaxed beforehand, just as the feeling of being entered swiftly was about to fade Sportacus tugged Robbie into his chest and rammed the rest inside. Arms circled around Robbie's waist and a low rumbling growl sounded from the elf beneath him.

It burned like a bitch. Sportacus was definitely much thicker at the base and while Robbie has had well endowed lovers before but they had nothing on the long thickness that made up Sportacus. It felt as if it almost bumped into the cervix he didn't want.

Robbie breathed in and out slowly as he felt Sportacus’ cock bottom out inside him, his balls pressing into Robbie's bare pussy. Both sat there in silence, their shared harsh breathing the only sound between them. Both relinquishing in the feeling of being completely connected and enthralled with one another. With a grimace Robbie lifted himself before pressing back down.

“Move you ignoramus.” Sportacus began to gently thrust, shifting his hips to press into Robbie before pulling out. The foreskin of his cock drug wonderfully along with the clamping sensation of his walls trying to keep him inside. 

Sportacus was being annoyingly gentle with Robbie: kissing softly from the corner of his lip, down the hollow of his throat, and finally suckling softly at his nipples. The tender way he rolled and shifted his hips. The soft caress of his hands as they trailed down Robbie's back and over his stomach. After a few too soft, too gentle thrusts of Sportacus’ hips Robbie got fed up.

“Fuck me or get out.” Robbie gripped the pointy ears of the elf and pulled until blue eyes met his own. The lift of his hips was entirely encouraged as the thick of his ass filled rough well calloused hands, the first jackhammered thrust bounced him with a wet slap. Sportacus spread his legs bracing the soles of his feet on the cold expanse of Robbie's floor to tense his muscles as he really started pounding into Robbie's hot tight pussy. The tip of his raging hard shafts never fully exited before it was shoved back into Robbie with the harsh slap of flesh colliding. 

Robbie let out a guttural moan as he took the rough breeding, every punishing thrust pushed him further and further near the edge as Sportacus roughly pulled him down to meet his thrusts. Pretty good for a virgin.

“Oh gods. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!” Bracing himself on a crazily toned abdomen Robbie bounced enthusiastically correcting Sportacus’ rhythm with the own roll of his hips.

Robbie became more and more desperate and incoherent as the duo continued to grind out their sexual frustrations. Begging, moaning, whining, and panting intensely like a bitch in heat. It had been so long, too long since Robbie had gotten laid quite like this and he was going to enjoy every damn last minute of it.

With a moan Sportacus stilled his hips and came harshly while gripping his left tit. Robbie felt his vaginal muscles tighten and spasm as he came so hard his vision swam. His body absolutely tingled with pleasure, it was amazing.

Sportacus emptied himself inside of Robbie's with a few lazy pumps of his hips before he stilled inside the suffocating warmth that encased him. It felt like a warm hug, like home and Sportacus would stay there forever If he were permitted to.

But, alas, eventually Robbie lifted himself off of Sportacus, who tried to force his hips back down with a whine-ish whimper, and winced as a gush of semen left him. Fuck. Gravity.

“Get dressed and get out.” Robbie pulled on his soiled robe with a grimace. He was never very good at this part, far too dependant on those who didn't expect much from him, but he figured it would be best to ask him to leave before he left first. So after he tightened the string on his robe he left on shaky legs, not bothering to look back at the dazed man he left on the orange chair.

Five weeks. Five weeks after… that happened. Robbie sat on the floor of his bathroom with his knees folded towards his chest as he smoothed a hand over his upset stomach. With a tug on the silver handle, he flushed the evidence of his sickness.

With tired eyes he eyed the thin stick to his right. He chewed his thumbnail nervously.

A timer dinged to his left.

A positive sign.


End file.
